


doordash; mark lee

by konogii



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark Lee x Reader, doyoung as your best friend, jisung can’t sleep, taeyong is a protective mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: “you’re supposed to deliver food, why are you still here?”“well you see, my top priority is my customers.”“you have others.”
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

* * *

  
  
It was dark outside, and the cupboards were bare. The lights were dimming as the day passed. For now it was just you and your thoughts, however skeptical or bad they may seem.

  
  
  


The clock ticked and the doorbell rang. You were looking through your messages and didn’t hear the doorbell. A loud voice screeched from outside and you got up frantically to see what it was.

  
  
  


“Hello? This is your Dasher, Mark.” You hear a knock at the door and walk drowsily over to the front part of the house to open it. “Coming!” You croaked, your breath faltering. 

  
  
  


The door swung open, and the handle crashed against the same spot in the wall, leaving a dent. The voice behind the door chuckled. “That’s a strong push you got there.” 

  
  
  


The boy was wearing a red cap with the words ‘Doordash’ printed across the top. He also wore a jean jacket with a hoodie tucked inside and baggy pants. You also took notice of his circular glasses.

  
  
  


He had long eyelashes and orange dyed hair. He kind of looked like a fruit. It didn’t matter to you. You were stressed and craving Chinese food right now in your gray oversized pajamas.

  
  
  


He was holding a plastic bag, with Chinese food to-go boxes inside. You inspected the food curiously and took it away from him, hands shaking. As you take it from his hands, you lose grasp of the bag and accidentally let go of it.

  
  
  


Mark catches your hands and the bag at the same time. “Woah, you ok?” He asked, making eye contact with you. “Mark, was it?” She asked. He nodded and gestured for her to tell him what was wrong.

  
  
  


The girl hesitated before responding. All she did was give a head shake before slowly collapsing onto the floor. Mark’s eyes widened as he knelt down to meet your eye level once again. 

  
  
  


Your eyes puffed and they looked like you were about to cry. “No… I’m not ok.” You said before letting a small tear roll down your cheek. “Hey hey hey- what is it? What’s wrong?” Mark tried his best to coax the crying girl by rubbing her shoulder.

  
  
  


Hiccups escaped her mouth through sobs and they drowned out her words so that Mark could barely hear her.

  
  
  


The male looked at your order on his phone, and it was actually his last shift for the night. “[Y/N], what is it? I won’t leave until I can help you.”

  
  
  


You shuddered. “I- he… I hate him.” 

  
  
  


“Hate who?”

  
  
  
  



	2. 2

* * *

  
“Who do you hate?” Mark asked once again. She gathered herself and managed to sit back up, only seconds before falling down again.

  
  


Mark bit his lip and held the girl awkwardly in his arms. “I- should I call an ambulance? Miss? Are you alright?” He held his phone out and had 911 on dial. She stopped him by covering his phone with her hand.

  
  
  


“No, please don’t.” She whispered. He looked at her and stuttered “Why- why not?”

  
  
  
  


_[Y/N] woke up to people screaming and crying. She hid under the cover of her bedsheets, keeping her eyes shut tight._

  
  
  


_She kept them shut so she wouldn’t cry. The girl didn’t want to be heard. She had to be strong. Or else he would come for her next._

  
  
  


_It was the fifth time that week that she heard cries from her mom. [Y/N] wanted to help her so much, but she was utterly powerless against her father, who was much older and stronger than she was._

  
  
  


_Her brother ran away a long time ago, and he was the only thing that protected her from her father. Y/N missed him so much, but he set an example. Whoever got past her father was free of him forever._

  
  
  


_She remembered her brother crying himself to sleep. How he struggled to get out. Her brother deserved his freedom, because he fought for it. But she wished he had brought mom and her along with him._

  
  
  


_Then, she heard sounds come from outside the closet she slept in. “[Y/N]... where are you? I won’t hurt you today. Daddy promises.”_

  
  
  


_[Y/N] locked the door and crawled over to the far corner of the closet, trying her best to hide herself in the old clothes tucked away. Her father banged on the door, and then started calling her name._

  
  
  


_[Y/N] was shaking and trying her best to hold back tears. He was drunk, and she would just have to wait this one out._

  
  
  


_——_

  
  
  


_right before she met Mark_

  
  
  
  


_——_

  
  


_The girl sat on the couch, looking through her phone when an unknown number started calling her. She decided to ignore it._

  
  
  


_But then it rang again. Again and again and again. Eventually, she got tired of declining and picked up the call._

  
  
  


_“[Y/N]~ I miss you.”_

  
  
  


_The girl almost dropped her phone. She was shaking with fear. “How- no. Please go away. I hate you!” She screamed into her phone._

  
  
  


_All the terrible memories flooded right back to her, after she tried so hard to forget. She immediately hung up and started looking through her contacts to call a friend when she heard the doorbell._

  
  
  


_She tried to ignore it, as she thought it was her father._

  
  
  


_“Hello? This is your dasher, Mark.” He said. She was relieved that it wasn’t her father, but she still approached the door with caution._

  
  
  


_She opened the door carelessly and ended up damaging the wall. Out revealed a boy with a kind smile, holding her food._

  
  
  


_There was something about him. He reminded her of her brother, and she didn’t like it. [Y/N] missed him and couldn’t hold it back when she started crying into Mark’s shoulders._

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that last paragraph was a reference to when ty said that when he wrote whiplash he was thinking about his sister 😭


	3. 2

  
“Who do you hate?” Mark asked once again. She gathered herself and managed to sit back up, only seconds before falling down again.

  
  


Mark bit his lip and held the girl awkwardly in his arms. “I- should I call an ambulance? Miss? Are you alright?” He held his phone out and had 911 on dial. She stopped him by covering his phone with her hand.

  
  
  


“No, please don’t.” She whispered. He looked at her and stuttered “Why- why not?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ [Y/N] woke up to people screaming and crying. She hid under the cover of her bedsheets, keeping her eyes shut tight. _

  
  
  


_ She kept them shut so she wouldn’t cry. The girl didn’t want to be heard. She had to be strong. Or else he would come for her next. _

  
  
  


_ It was the fifth time that week that she heard cries from her mom. [Y/N] wanted to help her so much, but she was utterly powerless against her father, who was much older and stronger than she was. _

  
  
  


_ Her brother ran away a long time ago, and he was the only thing that protected her from her father. Y/N missed him so much, but he set an example. Whoever got past her father was free of him forever. _

  
  
  


_ She remembered her brother crying himself to sleep. How he struggled to get out. Her brother deserved his freedom, because he fought for it. But she wished he had brought mom and her along with him. _

  
  
  


_ Then, she heard sounds come from outside the closet she slept in. “[Y/N]... where are you? I won’t hurt you today. Daddy promises.”  _

  
  
  


_ [Y/N] locked the door and crawled over to the far corner of the closet, trying her best to hide herself in the old clothes tucked away. Her father banged on the door, and then started calling her name. _

  
  
  


_ [Y/N] was shaking and trying her best to hold back tears. He was drunk, and she would just have to wait this one out. _

  
  
  


_ —— _

  
  
  


_ right before she met Mark _

  
  
  
  


_ —— _

  
  


_ The girl sat on the couch, looking through her phone when an unknown number started calling her. She decided to ignore it. _

  
  
  


_ But then it rang again. Again and again and again. Eventually, she got tired of declining and picked up the call. _

  
  
  


_ “[Y/N]~ I miss you.”  _

  
  
  


_ The girl almost dropped her phone. She was shaking with fear. “How- no. Please go away. I hate you!” She screamed into her phone.  _

  
  
  


_ All the terrible memories flooded right back to her, after she tried so hard to forget. She immediately hung up and started looking through her contacts to call a friend when she heard the doorbell. _

  
  
  


_ She tried to ignore it, as she thought it was her father.  _

  
  
  


_ “Hello? This is your dasher, Mark.” He said. She was relieved that it wasn’t her father, but she still approached the door with caution. _

  
  
  


_ She opened the door carelessly and ended up damaging the wall. Out revealed a boy with a kind smile, holding her food. _

  
  
  


_ There was something about him. He reminded her of her brother, and she didn’t like it. [Y/N] missed him and couldn’t hold it back when she started crying into Mark’s shoulders. _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that last paragraph was a reference to when ty said that when he wrote whiplash he was thinking about his sister 😭


	4. 3

_Mark POV._

  
  
  


I was taken aback when she cried into my shoulders. _‘What- what should I do?’_ I thought to myself. I adjusted my glasses nervously and felt a bead of sweat forming. 

  
  
  


“Uh- ok. I can do this.” I grunted and carried the girl inside and set her down on the small couch. _Why is she so heavy-_

  
  
  


She was still crying and I was still clueless. All I knew was that she was like this because of her father. 

  
  
  


Ever since I started my job, I hadn’t helped a single person. Every time I would catch someone crying or see them hurt, I ignored it nervously and ran back to my car.

  
  
  


It was selfish, I know. But maybe I can change that with her. It’s really stressful when girls cry. _I don’t know what to do._ Right now, she’s crying into the couch and breathing too hard. 

  
  


“Um. Are you- are you ok?” I asked after a long time. _Why are_ my _hands shaking? I’m not the one crying!_

  
  


“H-hey… I don’t- I don’t really know what to say or do. Or if you can even hear me? But, I’ll try.” I took a deep breath and stepped away from the house to grab my guitar from my car.

  
  


“Are you still there? Um- this is something I’ve been working on— it’s not my own song— but I hope this helps you.” I rested the guitar in my lap and sat down next to the crying girl.

  
  


My fingers slowly started to move from string to string to form a melody. _“I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress. I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest.”_ Those were the lyrics to ‘prom dress’ by mxmtoon. 

  
  


I had liked the song for a while, but never really acknowledged it to anyone other than myself. As I continued to play, I heard less crying from her.

  
  


It was calming. Both the song and the rhythm of her stable breathing. _Last few lines._ “I guess I thought that prom would be fun.” 

  
  


Then I saw her turn around and open her mouth to sing. “But now I’m sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run.” 

  
  


I strummed the guitar on the last note and held it for a _very_ extended whole note. “What if he comes back? Nii-chan, will you stay?” 

  
  


“Nii-chan…?” I asked. Then I remembered her family was Japanese, not to mention her tatami mats. It wouldn’t hurt to watch her tonight and make sure nothing bad happens, right?

  
  


“Um o-okay? I’ll stay in the kitchen the _entire_ time. You don’t have to worry about me doing anything bad. I’ll protect you from your father!” 

  
  


_Ohmaigat I can't believe I said that-_

  
  


She was drunk and lying on the couch, so I couldn’t move her. I decided to just stay in a nearby chair and watch her from there.

  
  


I got up, checked the windows, and remotely locked my car doors. “Are you still gonna eat that?” I asked, looking at the to-go boxes of Chinese food. She just murmured something and nestled her head back into the pillow.

  
  


“Okay then, I guess it’s mine.” I finished the food, and everything seemed clear, and the girl seemed safe. I got up to leave, when she tugged on my jacket. _The fu- she’s awake?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cross wrote this on wattpad so that’s why the lines are so short—sbhajaishhs

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: all of the chapters will be at least 400-1000 words long, because i am a lazy butt ;(


End file.
